My baby bruder
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Germany has a nightmare and he crawls into his big brother's bed, Prussia of course doesn't care and comforts him. Brotherly love only Rated K ONESHOT


**Title: **My baby brother

**Summary: **_Germany has a nightmare and he crawls into his big brother's bed, Prussia of course doesn't care and comforts him._

**Warning: **Sad dreams

Germany stared at Italy standing in front of him, there were sounds of gunshots surrounding them and the smell of gunpowder filled the air "Italia! Get out of the way!" he yelled.

Italy smiled weakly and looked over at America and England standing behind him three feet away guns raised. "If I move…then you die."

Germany nodded "Ja! I understand that! Now move!"

Italy shook his head and a soft smile showed on his face "I can't move."

Germany growled "Yes you can!"

Italy turned around to face the two "I won't have you hurt him!" he yelled spreading his arms out.

England smirked "Well then. It was nice knowing you." He aimed his gun and fired a shot.

"Italia!" Germany yelled blood hitting his face, he grabbed the falling male and cradled him in his arms. Tears ran down the Italian's face, his eyes were dull and a small smile was etched onto his face.

Germany sobbed holding him close "ITALIAAAA!"

"Italia…" a small boy pulled on a pretty girl's dress, she turned around.

"Si?"

"I'm leaving now." He said "I have to go to war."

"Holy Roma…I will wait for you to return." The girl smiled.

Germany sat bolt upright in his bed, he was covered in sweat. He ran his hand over his face to feel tears down his face; he lifted his covers to see Italy hadn't for once crawled into his bed. He bit his lip, this was one of those times when he would have been happy to see the small red-head lying next to him drooling on the spare pillow. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom he turned on the taps and splashed cold water on his face. He sighed and turned off the taps and stared at his bed, he bit his lip he didn't want to go back to sleep…what if he had nightmares again.

He grabbed his pillow and walked out the bedroom and walked across the hallway to his brother's room. He knocked on the door quietly he heard a snort from his brother which means he was awake; he opened it and peeped in. "Bruder?"

Prussia yawned and rubbed his eyes "Ja?"

Germany walked in clutching onto his pillow tightly "I…erm…I had a nightmare…" he mumbled looking away "Can I…sleep with you?"

"_Big Bruder?" a small boy with soft blond fluffy hair and cuddling a large pillow stared at him from the doorway with large scared blue eyes. "I-I had a nightmare…c-can I sleep with you?"_

Prussia looked at him and a grin emerged "Kesese you're so cute West~"

Germany blushed "C-can I or not? I will…I will go to Austria otherwise."

"Nein! Don't go to that Priss come here." He patted his bed "Let the awesome Big Bruder cuddle you."

Germany climbed into bed "I don't need you to cuddle me." He muttered but he buried his face into Prussia's chest regardless.

"West you're adorable." Prussia cackled softly lying down and rubbing his nose in his baby brother's hair.

Germany blushed again. "Sh-shut up."

Prussia smiled "You were like this as a child you know."

Germany nodded "Ja I remember."

Prussia smiled "Remember when you were tiny and you fell over and hurt your knee?"

Germany smiled "Ja…you would make your chick perform tricks to make me feel better."

Prussia kissed his hair "You know I love you West."

Germany nodded "I-I love you too Bruder."

Prussia rubbed his cheek in Germany's golden hair "It's still fluffy like a chick's kesesese."

"Don't start." Germany sighed, his voice muffled from his face being crushed against Prussia's tank top.

Prussia smiled "Shall I count sheep for you."

"Nein." Germany muttered. "…Ja…" he whispered.

Prussia smiled hearing him "Okay then. One awesome sheep, two awesome sheep, three awesome sheep, four awesome sheep, five awesome sheep."

But before Prussia had even gotten to ten "awesome" sheep Germany had fallen asleep just to the comfort of his brother's warmth and scent. Prussia pulled away slightly hearing small quiet snores, he smiled and kissed Germany's nose. "Guten Nacht." He used his thumb to wipe off the last remaining tears off his brother's face. "Sweet dreams baby bruder."

Germany mumbled in his sleep and cuddled into him smiling.

**~The End~**

**AN: I apologise for how short this is o3o but I just love the idea that Prussia is a lovely big brother to Germany.**

**Anyway thank you for reading.**

**Please Review~**


End file.
